


help, i've fallen (in love) and i can't get up!

by nanaisms (sanhascroissant)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ER AU, Emergency room, M/M, Nurse Renjun, Patient Jaemin, chaos luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/nanaisms
Summary: “My friend broke my hand by slamming his Wii Remote down onto my hand during our weekly MarioKart Tournament,” Jaemin admitted, all in one breath. He paused and pouted. “And I was so close to winning, too.”Maybe Jaemin’s eyes were betraying him, but he could swear that he saw the corner of Renjun’s tilt upward for just a moment before settling back into professional stoicism.“I see,” Renjun said, turning his back to Jaemin to return to typing, and Jaemin could hear the amusement in his tone.





	help, i've fallen (in love) and i can't get up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alegro/gifts).

> fornana, and fornoa!
> 
> enjoy, noa!

Jaemin would rather be spending his day anywhere else, and he was maintaining that this entire thing was 100% Donghyuck’s fault. He, Jeno, Yangyang and Donghyuck had been playing their weekly game of MarioKart to establish who was, once and for all, the Greatest Of All Time.

Jaemin had been in the lead (by a lot!) and had been about to cross the finish line when Donghyuck, in his fury, slammed his controller onto the coffee table, which would have been fine, but Jaemin’s hand was in between Donghyuck’s controller and the coffee table. They heard a nasty crunch and Jaemin shrieked in pain, dropping his own controller and surrendering the race to Yangyang.

“Oops,” Donghyuck said, and to his credit, he did look genuinely sorry. Jaemin whimpered and Donghyuck paled in horror. Jeno and Yangyang ran to get ice and a bandage, but when even touching it with ice hurt, Jaemin gave up all hope and accepted that he probably just broke his hand playing MarioKart.

So now, he was sitting in the ER waiting room at 11PM on a Saturday, cradling his injured hand, and desperately hoping that whatever poor nurse was forced to tend to him didn’t ask him what exactly had happened. 

He glanced around the room. He’d already been sitting here for a good hour or two, so naturally he’d fallen into his favorite habit: people watching. Harried parents were holding children who were bleeding out of various orifices, one man looked like he had an earplug stuck up his nose, and other people looked completely fine, with only the grimaces on their faces suggesting that they were in any pain at all.

Jaemin’s hand throbbed where it sat uselessly on his lap and he grit his teeth, trying to smile to counteract it. Unfortunately, his familiar coping mechanism failed in the face of agonizing physical Donghyuck Induced Pain, and he was forced to let his smile drop. He pouted down at his hand. 

“Cut me a break, man,” he groaned. As soon as he gave out to his hand, he heard his name being called from the front desk, and he sighed in relief.

“Na Jaemin?” He looked up, and the most beautiful nurse he’d ever seen in his life was standing casually at the counter, holding the sign-in clipboard, his lips spelling out Jaemin’s name. Jaemin nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of him, but he thanked any god that might exist that he stayed upright. It would be no good to be dealing with both a broken hand and a sprained ankle. 

“Na Jaemin?” The nurse looks him up and down, eyes raised, and Jaemin notes somewhere in the back of his mind that _oh my goodness, he’s shorter than me._ And maybe he shouldn’t be considering trying to flirt with the hot nurse when his hand was in such a state, but at the same time…

Jaemin’s eyes flickered down to the man’s name tag, and there, in neat little letters, read _Huang Renjun._

“Huang Renjun?” Jaemin said, grinning through the pain of his hand. Renjun nodded. Jaemin turned up the charm in his smile and added, “That’s a pretty name.”

Renjun looked unimpressed, his facial expression not changing for even a split second as he lead Jaemin out of the waiting room to the examination rooms.

“So,” Renjun said, sitting down in a chair by a computer, making Jaemin hop up onto the examination table, his legs swinging like a child because of the height. “What brings you in here today?” He was typing furiously, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“My hand’s broken.” Renjun nodded, his typing somehow becoming more frantic.

“And how did that happen?”

Jaemin laughed nervously. “Is it really important? My hand is broken, so does it matter what way it broke?”

Renjun tore his eyes from the screen to shoot Jaemin an unimpressed look. “Yes, it matters. We need to know where the bone broke, the manner in which it broke, and any extra information that you might have in order to treat it as quickly and effectively as possible.”

Jaemin shrunk under Renjun’s steely gaze. He sighed, giving up any chance of impressing Renjun in the slightest. 

“My friend broke my hand by slamming his Wii Remote down onto my hand during our weekly MarioKart Tournament,” Jaemin admitted, all in one breath. He paused and pouted. “And I was so close to winning, too.” 

Maybe Jaemin’s eyes were betraying him, but he could swear that he saw the corner of Renjun’s tilt upward for just a moment before settling back into professional stoicism.

“I see,” Renjun said, turning his back to Jaemin to return to typing, and Jaemin could hear the amusement in his tone.

“Oh my god, I was just there. I swear, it was Donghyuck’s fault entirely,” he said, practically whining as he slumped over against the wall.

Renjun’s voice was politely amused, almost patronizing when he spoke again, saying “I’m sure it was, Jaemin.” 

Jaemin groaned. He couldn’t blame Renjun for not believing him since the entire thing was ridiculous, but he was still a little bit sad that he’d already lost the respect of the hot nurse. 

Renjun turned back around in his seat and he was clearly still amused, because a small smile was fixed on his face when he addressed Jaemin again. 

“Okay, well we’re going to get you an x-ray, and from there we’ll decide how to set the bone and get it in a cast. Could take awhile, but it’s fairly straightforward,” Renjun said with a shrug. His small smile widened. “And maybe next time, be more careful.”

“It was Donghyuck’s fault!” Jaemin cried, and he pouted at Renjun, who just snickered and handed him some forms. 

“Take these to the desk just outside, and they’ll send the word down to radiology to receive you. Have a good night, Jaemin.”

“I think the opportunity for this to be a good night has pretty much passed,” Jaemin said, gesturing to his mangled hand. Renjun really did snicker at that, bringing a hand up to his face to try to hide his amusement. “But thank you anyway, Renjun.”

Jaemin was just about to leave when he stopped. He could feel a smile growing across his face, and he turned back, sticking his head back through the open door of the examination room. Renjun looked up from his computer, surprised.

“Renjun, you have my number for my patient file, right?”

Renjun frowned, scrolling down with the mouse to check. “Yeah, it was on the paperwork you filled out for us.” Jaemin nodded, and meeting Renjun’s eyes, he winked.

“Okay. Feel free to use it yourself.” And then Jaemin turned and left, laughing his way down the hallway, Renjun’s panicked voice calling after him. 

_ “Jaemin! That’d be the violation of like, eight different patient confidentiality laws!” _

“I won’t tell!” Jaemin called back, snorting, and then he was gone. 

** _unknown number_ **

_i cannot believe you’re making me break the hippocratic oath_

**_jaemin_**

_so dramatic ~_

_hi renjunnie ~ <3_

** _unknown number (maybe: renjunnie?)_ **

_hi jaemin :/_


End file.
